Because You Love Me
by SugaMama09
Summary: After working long shifts, the last thing a guy wants is to come home & feel like he isn't loved. Thankfully Sesshomaru doesn't have that problem. YAOI. OOC.


Wow, hi, hello! I sincerely apologize for being MIA the past few years. I lost my inspiration to write & no matter how hard I tried nothing seemed to work so I'd just scrap it. I'm genuinely trying now though & realized reading other people's fanfics really help me get into a groove for my own stories so if you have any recommendation I'd appreciate it! This oneshot was me putting my foot back in the water so the ending is a little choppy. But with this story making me feel comfortable enough to publish I'm well on my way to finding A Couple of Forevers. Onwards!

* * *

Sesshomaru's feet were throbbing. His body was so tired, he wanted to cry the entire 15 minutes it took to drive home from work. After a 12 hour shift where even his thirty minute lunch break was taken standing up, 15 minutes felt like hours. When he slid his car into the garage & threw it in park, he took a moment to breathe before he got out, wincing & grimacing at the protest his muscles were putting up.

"Jesus…." He muttered under his breath before locking his car door & jingling his keys around until he found the house key. He unlocked it & breathed in the smell of home, his eyes fluttering closed. Oh, it felt so good to be home.

"I'm home!' he called, hanging his keys up & tossing his phone & wallet onto the table.

He heard some rustling & walked towards it before he came across his husband, Inuyasha, leaning into the fridge. "Hey, mama, whatchu want for dinner?"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched. "I told you before-"

Inuyasha straightened, his smile dazzling. "I know, I know. How are you?"

The inuyoukai allowed himself to be enveloped into a hug but he wasn't prepared for the incredible feeling it gave him. He closed his eyes & hugged the hanyou back, burying his nose into Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha hummed, apparently enjoying the contact.

"I'm just tired" Sesshomaru whispered.

Inuyasha kissed his temple then his forehead. "Lemme start a bath for you. There's still some leftovers from last night's dinner if you want to go ahead & eat"

The demon shook his head slowly & his hands settled on his husband's sides. "A bath sounds good & then some sleep will be in order"

"Need some help getting to sleep?" Inuyasha asked, his voice low & husky

Sesshomaru chuckled once. "I do not have the energy to jack you off, much less have sex"

The hanyou leaned back & raised an eyebrow. "Sessh, you dog, I was referring to a shoulder or foot massage, not sex!"

The demon rolled his eyes & started up the stairs. Though the thought of sex was tempting, the work it required was already overwhelming him. He started taking his clothes off as soon as he walked into the bedroom, throwing them into the laundry basket, & made his way to the bathroom closet where the different Epson salt scents were. He picked the eucalyptus & spearmint one [that being his favorite] & poured it generously into the tub before turning the water on. As he waited he stared at his reflection in the floor to ceiling mirror next to the shower. When had he gotten these dark bags under his eyes? When did he lose his pride & start sagging his shoulders? Unconsciously he straightened them & felt a little better. Ugh his hair has seen better days though. & his skin used to glow. Now he just looked…exhausted.

Inuyasha walked by then doubled back, peeking into the bathroom. "Hey mama. You said you were going to let me know when you started going back to the gym"

Sesshomaru scoffed. "What are you talking about? I haven't gone to the gym in months"

The hanyou walked closer, running his hand along his husband's triceps & across his back, enjoying the goosebumps that prickled up & down the inuyoukai's arm. "Your body is still bangin'. Must be nice to put in minimal effort to look so damn good"

A response was starting to form before Sesshomaru's train of thought was derailed by a pair of soft lips on his neck, causing his head to tilt & his eyes to slide closed.

"Inuyasha, no…"

"Inuyasha, yes…" the hanyou whispered huskily, running his palms over the smooth skin of his husband's chest & stomach. Despite having kids, Sesshomaru's body was flawless. During his days as a Daiyoukai, of course, he was a beefcake, a body that he'd been very proud of. But now he was more lean; he did much more physical running around whereas a lord never ran anywhere. His stomach was no longer ripped like a washboard but almost flat. His biceps did not bulge as they once did, intimidating even when they were relaxed but now they stretched like a swimmer's muscles. But he lost no power is slimming down; his punches were still a force to be reckoned with. However his confidence had taken a hit after the babies & Inuyasha steadily built it back up whenever he got the chance.

"I just want a bath" the inuyoukai whispered, putting a hand on his mate's chest.

Inuyasha stopped & looked Sesshomaru in his eyes, gauging the mood for a moment. He wasn't going to deny he was horny as hell right now; seeing Sesshomaru standing naked while watching himself in the mirror had the hanyou completely forgetting why he had entered their room in the first place. But Sesshomaru worked long hours & did strenuous work from the time he walked into the door until the moment he left. Now wasn't the time for what Inuyasha wanted. The half breed ran his fingers through his husband's hair & kissed him gently on the lips before he stepped away to turn the water off. "I saw some eucalyptus candles at some store in the mall today & thought of you"

Sesshomaru watched his husband take out a fluffy towel & some sugar scrub, his face set in a slight frown.

"Surprisingly it was only ten dollars. I think it was from that Earthbound store, you know, the store with the healing crystals & stuff?"

The inuyoukai nodded though his husband wasn't looking at him to see the response.

"Shit, Sessh" Inuyasha swore, snatching his hand out the water, "This water is hot as hell! You tryna cook or take a bath!?"

Sesshomaru let out a breathy laugh but didn't respond further.

Inuyasha looked him up & down, raising an eyebrow. "Well either way, you can't bathe from over there. C'mere"

The inuyoukai obeyed without complaint [a rare occurrence] & stepped into the hot bath water. He sighed, eyes fluttering closed, & instantly his muscles went lax. He slouched until the water came up to his chin.

Inuyasha grinned down at him. "That good huh?"

Sesshomaru didn't have the energy to respond. He was already starting to feel sleepy & the words just wouldn't come. Just when he was starting to nod off, a hand gently grabbed his ankle & pulled it out of the water.

"I wish you'd get a job where you weren't up on your feet for twelve hours" Inuyasha murmured, massaging his husband's foot slowly, "That's too much stress on you, especially after the babies"

Sesshomaru felt the tale-tell prickling feeling in his sinuses & he frowned, willing it to go away.

"I worry 'bout you, mama. I don't want you fallin' asleep on your way home or somethin'. I know ya like what you do but can't you do this somewhere that doesn't have you workin' literally half the day?"

"It's only-"

"Temporary, I know. But you've been saying that for years now, Sessh"

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes when he felt a gentle hand on his cheek.

"You're still young. You can leave this place & not work ya ass off until you're old & bitter" Inuyasha whispered, his gaze intense.

An emotion rushed through Sesshomaru's chest when he began thinking about how much his job tired him out & a lump began to form in his throat. Before the tears sprang up, Inuyasha thankfully looked away, back down to the foot in his lap.

"Well at least your feet are still nice. God forbid you ever get corns or something. Whew, I don't know what I'd-…"

It started with a sniffle then it was followed by several deep breaths. Inuyasha stopped what he was doing & stared at his husband, the look on his face intense but not stern. "Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

The inuyoukai did his best to get himself together so that he could form a coherent answer but the tears just fell faster & the lump in his throat got bigger. He could only shake his head slowly.

The hanyou wiped a few tears away with his thumb, face marred with concern. "Tell me what's wrong. How can I fix it?"

A shudder shook Sesshomaru & his face scrunched up involuntarily. Jesus, what was wrong with him? Inuyasha waited patiently for a while longer, his sharp eyes never leaving his husband's face. He knew it had something to do with that job. It always had something to do with that damn job because no one should have to help save lives five days a week for twelve hours. How could anyone help other people working that much?

Once Sesshomaru seemed to calm down, Inuyasha wiped his face again. "Why you cryin', mama?"

"C-…cause you love me" the demon whispered, looking up at his mate with big, teary eyes.

That took the half breed back a bit. Well of course he did. No way he would've stuck it out this long if he didn't. No way he would've welcomed the thought of having offspring with a guy he couldn't stand at first if he didn't. But slowly a smile formed itself on Inuyasha's handsome face & he chuckled, leaning forward to press his forehead to his mate's. "Yeah. I really do"

.

..

...

Inuyasha smirked when Sesshomaru hugged him closer in his sleep. There was no way the two could be any closer physically unless one absorbed the other in their body but Inuyasha was ok with the closeness. Sesshomaru was a freaking furnace & it felt good having his body pressed up against him as Inuyasha was so cold-natured.

Sesshomaru's hands started jerking & he began mumbling in his sleep, face holding a deep frown. Inuyasha ran the back of his fingers over the demon's cheek to calm him down. Sometimes he dreamed of being back at work, of rushing to save someone's life & sometimes it caused him to wake up with a start.

Sesshomaru started panting in his sleep & his skin formed a sheet of sweat. Sometimes he mumbled Inuyasha's name before jumping awake but he always claimed he didn't remember dreaming. Inuyasha never pushed the subject though. Some times he didn't need to know everything & he sure didn't want to ask Sesshomaru to recall painful details, even if it was solely from a dream.

The hanyou gently wiped the sweat away & began singing a soft lullaby. His vocals weren't good enough to have Sesshomaru dropping his pants at the first note but he could hold a note.

"You're my four leaf clover….I'm so in love, so in love"

Sesshomaru stilled as if he were listening.

"There's no one up above, up above….forever's a long time, yeah…."

The hanyou grinned to himself. Whoever thought he'd be singing to be former lord of the Western lands like he was a baby? Well…the lord was his baby, anyway….

"My…blue…jeans….will last me all….my life, oh yes….so should we…I'm spending all….this time…"

Sesshomaru sighed softly. "Yasha…"

Inuyasha smirked & brushed the hair out of the inuyoukai's face. "What's up, mama?"

"Stop singing. I'm trying to sleep"

The hanyou chuckled. "Sorry. I'll be quiet & let you sleep"

The silver haired beauty shifted a little to get more comfortable & yawned. "You're the best"

Inuyasha smiled & closed his eyes. Life didn't get much better than _the_ Sesshomaru telling you that you're the best…not that he'd ever bring that up in the demon's face.

* * *

Whew alright! Constructive criticism is always welcomed! The song Inuyasha sang was Japanese Denim by Daniel Cesar. Tell me how I did :)


End file.
